Pelea de Amor
by Lorena Matsuoka
Summary: Mikey quiere a Rapha,Rapha quiere a Leo,Leo quiere a Donnie y Donnie quiere a Mikey...¿Como haran que el uno al otro se enamoren? ¿lo lograran los 4? AU/Humanizado,Yaoi si vos no gusta no rie de Drabbles/One-shot ...El peor summary al igual que el titulo...pero ya pasara XD ¿Rewies? ¿jitomatazos? ADELANTE! CHAPTER 11 ACTUALIZADO XD
1. Chapter 1

_pelea de amor_

_[mientras busco otro nombre XD]_  
_!Hola¡ _  
_Estoy empezando con este nuevo fanfic eue,No soy buena para crear yaoi especial mente si hablamos de caricaturas XD. Lo hago por diverción! *cof*además,se me ocurrio cuando estaba durmiendo[12 de la noche en méxico plz]*cof* bueno sin más que decir espero que les guste ^^U son serie de Drabbles/one-shot. De muchas parejas XD tendra dos finales el alternativo y original (?) y perdon por la ortografía uwu este fanfic se me ocurrio en la noche,además no tengo un buen progama de microsoft xDD el que uso no tiene ni pa que dibuje ú.ú pero en fin prometo que en la noche lo corrigo XDD o almenos los otros éué _

_**disclamer: **__**Las tortugas ninjas no me pertencen,al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios e entre fuera mio leonardo ya estuviera justo en mi cama huehuehuehuehue :v~**_

_**Summary: **__mikey quiere a Rapha,Rapha quiere a Leo,Leo quiere a Donnie y Donnie quiere a Mikey...¿Como haran que el uno al otro se enamoren? ¿lo lograran los 4? AU/Humanizado,Yaoi si vos no gusta no de Drabbles/One-shot~_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

_**Titulo: **__El desayuno "perfecto" _

_**Pareja: **__Raphael x _Mikey

No hay nada más perfecto que despertar y tener un buen rico desayuno en la cama ¿verdad? y que esa persona sea un neko maid y el dichoso "lider"...para raphael claro.

Su día iba ser perfecto,tenia todo preparado: desayunar,entrenar,dar de comer a Slash , entrenar más y asi. Como si todo saldria en su forma de pensar...

No obstante se desperto por un buen olor,aquel olor de "Despierta,flojo" que era más obvio de quien estamos hablando.

Su sueño se fue perdiendo poco a poco viendo quien se lo estaba nada más ni nada menos que; Mikey. Ese chico rubio de ojos azules,piel blanca y un cuerpo...todavia no muy formulado,aunque fuera asi es mikey y nada más que el.

_"me hubiera encantado más si fuera una maid a lo mucho..." _ se dijo asi mismo raphael,no queria ser un pervertido con su hermanito ,preferia serlo con el mayor.

-Te traje el desayunooo~ .- Dijo en un tono burlon el clasico ese desayuno,como lo adivino rapha; Huevos con tocino,jugo de naranga y una flor en un jarrón de plastico.

-Gracias Mikey...-Dijo dando una sonrisa calida,aunque era raro saber que el sonreia.

-N-No hay p-por que...-volteo la mirada hacia una pared,sin ver a Raphael,lo que más odiaba del gruñon era que sus sonrisas tan lindas lo hicieran caer en una idiotez profunda.

Despues de eso fue caminando hacia la cama, que ya esta, estaba rapha sentado esperando ese desayuno .

No hay nada de malo que puede pasar...a no ser...  
...Que se te caiga la comida...

Era de esperarse y más cuando rapha _no ordena su cuarto,_sin querer, mikey resbalo con algun objeto del peli-rojo,a esa "suerte" callo al piso,salvando los huevos y el tocino aunque el jarrón se hayaba en el piso junto la rosa. Todo estaba en orden pero...¿qué faltaba en ese desayuno?.

Miro a raphael, y se quedo,completamente, _atónico._Rapha estaba cubierto de ese sabor agrio pero a la vez tenia palabras de que de decir ni si quiera mikey.

-lo...lo...si..sient...-no pudo decir todo por falta de su infantilez. Empezó a reir descontroladamente sabiendo que este era su fin de su vida

-!LARGO¡ .-grito con furia el Mayor que ni se atrevia a pararse por estar en ropa interior, además no le haria tanto daño,de no ser por que le trajo el desayuno.

-p-pero...yo...

-DIJE AHORA! .-grito apunto de tirarle cualquier rubio no dijo nada,solo salio corriendo como un completo cobarde,quien antes de cerrar la puerta solo dijo "lo siento" para que el otro respondiera "vete!" como todo el haria...

Cuando se fue,se levanto,Busco un pantalon y una camisa,se lo puso y fue hacia el desayuno que estaba en el agarro y le dio un mordisco al huevo. Estaba delicioso,lo le hubiera gustado más si tuviera su jugo hay...

_Que problema..._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

si llegastes aqui...em...holi(?)  
Espero que les haya gustado XD [asco de fic uwu pero que querian de mi!] Si les gusto rewies! para inspirarme más eue.  
Dudo que este fanfic llege a tener por lo menos dos comentarios...pero..pero...se vale soñar (?)  
Hasta la proxima [actualizo como internet explore] Chao Chao ^^u!


	2. El entrenamiento

_¡Holo¡ _

_Mi segundo Drabble o one-shot x'D_

_Em...como verán actualice rápido (?) No por que quiera, simplemente tenía tiempo uwu _

**sesshoxcris:** _em gracias por comentar ^^u ,si puse como malo a Rapha jeje pero en este capitulo o drabble haré que Leo de la venganza de Mikey :'3_

**Sara Mury 11**_: aww gracias por los beshitos uwu (?) xD y em espero que sea de tu agrago y gracias por comentar _

**Lucia-nami 14:** _Que bueno que te haya gustado y sobre al final,pienso dar dos finales alternativos uno de rapha x leo al igual que rapha x mikey o donnie x leo y donnie x mikey *3*_

_Y nuevamente gracias por comentar,espero llevarme bien con ustedes :'3_

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertencen,al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios si fueran mías !Le haría bullyng a April xD ok ya **_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

**Tituló**: _el entrenamiento [no incluye acción, por falta de flojera] _

**Pareja**: _Raphael x Leonardo_

En la sala de entrenamiento estaba el mayor de todos; Leonardo. Este nombrado prefiere Entrenar que descansar. Y aun mejor que sea de noche, dónde nadie le estorbe

O eso él pensaba...

-¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? .- Al principio el oji-azul pensaba que era de nuevo su sensei pero tras mirar el dueño de la voz ,se sorprendió al instante

-Estoy entrenando rapha... ¿Te molesta? .- Intentó el más viejo de los cuatro hablar normal.

-Eso ya lo sé, me refiero a ¿por qué ahora?

-normalmente prefiero en las tardes, pero como estaban casey y April es mejor a solas...

-Está bien...- rodó los ojos para luego intentar no estar nervioso ya que iba a pregunta le algo...poco común de él.- o...oye, ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?.- pregunto raphael

-lo estas haciendo...-dijo como si nada el peli-negro

-!No lo hagas más difícil! .- Exclamó el más alto.

-Esta bien, ¿Qué pasa? .- dejo aun lado su pequeño entrenamiento para mirar al de ojos color jade

-¿Pu...pu... puedo entrenar contigo...?.-lo soltó rápidamente al ver la cara de leo como '¿Estas bromeando, verdad?'.- si no quieres, no hay problema..

-! Claro puedes entrenar conmigo ¡.- le dio una sonrisa para luego agarrar sus Katanas.-Si es que me pues vencer ~ .- comentó con burla

-oh claro que lo haré...-

Y así, los mayores de la Familia empezaron a pelear, siendo honestos ganaba Leonardo, a no ser porque rapha lo tiro al piso quien este fue su "derrota"

-Buen trabajo rapha...-dijo para sentándose en el piso

-Igual lo hiciste bien.-se sentó aún lado del mayor

-Gracias.- volteo la mirada encontrándose con los ojos tan verdes y brillantes de su hermano

-No hay porqué.- dijo igual que su hermano mirando esos ojos azules como el agua o el cielo se acercaba peligrosamente al Peli-negro, quien este último se dio cuenta de lo que iba hacer

Estaban a unos cuantos centímetros, por desgracia (para Rapha) la mano blanca de leo hizo que este no continuará.

-!Todavía no es el momento¡ .- grito sin querer, estaba sonrojado. Sé levantó y susurro rápidamente" me voy a duchar" para luego correr a su habitación

_**¿Qué es lo que quiso decir? ¿Le iba a dar una oportunidad de salir? ¿Por qué lo torturaba de esa manera?**_ .Sonrió como un idiota por saber que tendría una oportunidad

...Eso pensaba él...

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Espero que les haya gustado!

Siguiente pareja: Leo x Donnie: "El patrulla je" eue

¡Cuídense! ¡Adiós!


	3. El patrulla je

_Buenos Días, tardes o noches xD¡_

_lo bueno de tener vacaciones es despertar tarde y seguir el fic *-*/ [aunque seas la maid de la casa 7-7],Intentaré por lo menos hacerlo largo..._

_**Sara Mury 11**__: Holi~que bueno que te siga gustando xD _

_**Jackeline762**__: !Bienvenida a este fanfic ¡ que trata de ser bueno xD lo de la internet tranquila era de broma,uso Ópera y el Microsoft pos solo lo malo es que no indica cuando hay faltas de ortografía xD uso mi tablet así que !yei¡ (?) gracias por comentar _

_**WakaiSenshi**__: Holo! gracias por comentar y ¿verdad que están ricos los tacos? ok ya xD igual es mi pareja favorita y !bienvenida a mi fanfic ¡ _

_**Mady Shell**_: _Hola! igual es mi pareja favorita e intento que la flojera no me gane. ...lo que gana es la inspiración xD igual te devuelvo los besos y abrazos desde méxico ^^u es un placer conocer a alguien de Perú :'3 _

_**Lucia-nami 14**__: jeje lo siento por dejarle hay xD soy tan mala lol gracias por comentar nueva mente :'D _

_**Disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertencen,al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios si fueran mía Las tortugas bailarían re sexy pa' ustedes x'D **_

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos ~ **_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O **

_**Tituló**__: El patrulla je_

_**Pareja**__: Leo x Donnie_

En las profundas noches de Nueva York, Estaban dos jóvenes vigilando una tranquila noche por lo que decidieron descansar un poco.

-Es muy tranquila la noche, ¿no donnie? .- Preguntó el peli-negro quien ya estaba sentado en algunos techo de una casa

-Ni que lo digas.-se sentó aun lado de el mayor contemplando la luna quien hacia brillar la noche

El de banda color morada le paso una pregunta en su mente ¿Qué era lo que pensaba el líder del "Amor"? ,tenia pena si no podía sacar un tema que no tenga que ver con la ciencia ¿Esa pregunta seria algo normal? con todas sus fuerzas,volteo y lo miro

-¿Qué pasa Donnie?

-estaba pensando...¿Qué piensas sobre el "amor"? -Dando enfasis sobre la última ppalabra con sus dos manos.

-De... del...a-amor? .- Era la noche o...¿Leo estaba nervioso?

-Si... del amor...¿Que piensas de ello? .preguntó nueva mente

-pues... no lose...Digo el amor es algo raro y...hermoso de que pensar. Seria lindo tener a alguien a tu lado,verla sonreír es como tu medicina ,escucharla decirle" te quiero" o tener sus acciones solo para ti...-suspiro como un estúpido pensando en su compañero de al lado.

-Wow leo...no sabia que eras así de sentimental... y ¿Quien es la Afortunada... o el? .-miro con picardía a su joven lider .Este último se sonrojo _**¿Qué iba a decir? "Oh es una hermosa chica! vestida en un Donnie que no entiende mis indirectas! " **_no,muy estúpido.

-No... no se de que me hablas...-Lo único que se ocurrió fue ignorar la pregunta, que idiota.

-no le diré a nadie! lo juro! .- comentó viendo como su hermano se levantó y camino ignorandolo completamente a el y su pregunta.

Camino hacía el mayor,Casi por enojó lo agarró por los hombros, y lo puso contra la pared

-¿!Por qué me ignoras Leonardo?! !RESPONDE ¡ .- grito,causando que su cuerpo pegara contra la de su hermano.

_Sus Respiraciónes se estaban uniendo poco a pocoHasta que final mente..._

_...Se besaron..._

El beso duro pocos segundos, para ellos era cono una ían más de un simple beso por lo que siguieron su juego

Uno,Dos o tres besos se dieron,eran inexpertos pero lograban poco a poco demostrarlo...

Cuando finalmente ,Sus pulmones querían respirar, lo cual,dejaron de besarse. Un hilo de saliva recorría de los dos labios quien termibo este hilo dejándolo en los labios de Leo.

Cuando terminaron,no había palabras ,solo miraron una vez y comenzaron a saltar los edificios y/o casas si hablarse

Una pulsada en su corazón estaba en la de Leonardo_" ¿Que es esto?" _tenía ganas de llorar por sentirse rechazado

El corazón de donnie palpitava como loco _"¿Por qué me pasa esto?" _muchas dudas tenía el más alto...

_**El amor es raro...**_

_**...Pero Hermoso...**_

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Gracias por leer :DD _

_em...¿Quieren lemon? una pregunta inocente o3o xD si lo quieren decirme de con quien lo quieren 7u7 _

_En la noche actualizó ^^u_

_Siguiente pareja: Donnie x Mikey : "La hermosa inocencia"_

_!Adiós¡ o !Hasta luego¡ _


	4. Hermosa Inocencia

_Holo! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^^U em….perdón por no actualizar rápido xD hoy fui de paseo con mi familia uwu –me caí (?- XDD pero bueno aquí las recompenso con este pequeño one-shot que se me ocurrió mientras estaba en el carro uwu  
_  
_** Sara Mury 11**_: _XD en realidad prefiero que decidan ustedes, pero pienso que rapha x leo seria zukulentho –cáncer nivel dios- xD y ¡Besos por haya XDD¡_

_**Sesshoxcris**_: _Igual te mando besos y abrazos ^^! Y gracias lo del beso lo tengo que perfeccionar pero aun asi gracias :DD y lo del lemon es a favor de ustedes, y no te sientas rara estamos en confianza(?)_

_**WakaiSenshi**_: _Holo owo igual me encanta el pozole es lo único que pido en los restaurantes XD y los tacos pues no hay muchas personas quien lo conoce pero yo sé que son sabrosos los dos XDD y que bueno que te haya gustada el capítulo ^^u!_

_**lucia-nami 14**_: _¡Que no te de pena :D ¡ no a todas les encantara xD el chiste es ver o leer tus parejas [aunque actualizó bien lento] pero va a ver lemon eue supongo que rapha x leo quien sabe XD y continuare lo más pronto que pueda ;)_

_**Escritora dark**_: _¡Bienvenida¡ a este mugroso pero kawaii fanfic (¿?) no sé si confundí a muchas pero tratare de no confundir XDD_

_Nuevamente gracias por los Rewies! ^o^ [Dedicado a __**Lucia-nami 14 **__ y a todo fan de esta pareja! ] _

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas no me pertenecen,al contrario, le pertenecen a Nickelodeon Animation Studios si fuera mio dudo que seguiría en pie XDD **_

_Espero y les guste!_

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~ **_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O 

_**Tituló: **__La hermosa inocencia  
__**Pareja: **__Donnie x Mikey _

_**P.O.V DE DONNIE~**_**  
**  
Era un día caloroso, dónde estaba en mi cuarto, junto a mí estaba nada más ni nada menos que Mikey. Era molestó y más cuando trataba de ser bueno como si fuera el dañado aquí…

-No es por ser malo pero ¿por qué sigues aquí siendo un día tan aburrido y caloroso?.-Lo mire

-pues haya abajo son aburridos! ! .- Exclamó

-¿y?

-! Aquí peor ¡

Lo escuché reír en voz baja pues sus bromas me hacían irritar

Lo mire unos segundos, estaba en mi cama boca abajo leyendo unas revistas "interesantes" pero en realidad estaba leyendo mangas de sus animes.  
Pasaron unos minutos pues creí que iba a callaste

-Oye donnie...

-¿Que ocurre Mikey?.-pregunte era la novena vez que pregunta cosas pero esta se sobre paso de sus estupideces!

-Encontré la revista de April...-No me interesaba nada de ella, después de saber que le gustaba Casey, ahora me importaba ese grandísimo tonto!

-aja...

-Y la ley, estaba interesante, pero un Tema me dio curiosidad...

Volteo la silla para verlo ¿Que vio en esa revista? Pues al parecer estaba nervioso e incómodo.

-¿Que te dio curiosidad? .-le di un trago a mi agua de limón (N.A: gomen xD)

-Pues...es cierto que los amigos se dan besos entre sí para aprender a besar? .- Cuando soltó esa pregunta escupí el agua, pues esa pregunta no la vi venir. Tosí un poco y luego lo mire estábamos como un tomate los dos.

-Eh...no...No lo sé Mikey, en realidad...Nunca hemos tenido amigos así...-Volteo la mirada a otro lado ¿Qué demonios se le ocurre a las editoriales para crear esa mierda?

- Y…¿Qué tal con los hermanos? .-lo escuché con un tono burlón ¿Qué diablos pensaba hacer? Volteo hacia el ¿y más con esa sonrisa?

-Estás loco Mikey, nos regañara el sensei. - exclamó intentando volverlo a la realidad.

-yo nunca dije que lo haríamos...-Cuándo termino me quede en shok no por entender lo que me quería decir si no por mí mente perversa

Caminó hacia mí, sentía su sonrisa macabra estaba punto de salir. Púes en vez de parar, se sentó en mis piernas, poniendo sus dos manos en mis hombros mirándome con esa inocencia que sabía yo, que no existía

-¿y, bien?.-preguntó con esa estúpida pero sensual sonrisa, qué solo él puede dar.- ¿Que planeas hacer? .-Lo admitía, diría con todo y placer darle hasta no poder caminar pero era mi hermano, mi amor platónico, mi amigo, compañero y mi enemigo pero nunca mí novio...

Lo tiré de un empujón, dejándolo en el piso, riendo como un idiota, pues sabía que estaba a punto de hacer lo que yo quiera hacia él. Me pare y fui directo a esa maldita revista para después desecharla al bote de basura

-Oye…

-¿Y ahora qué quieres?

-¿Que significa "Lemon"?

_No tendría perdón de dios pero él estaba aprovechando su suerte_

_Tal vez le dé un ejemplo...aun así era mi hermano, un Ángel pero a la vez un Diablo quien tenía..._

_**Una hermosa inocencia ...**_

_**...Por ahora ...**_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.

_¡Hasta luego nwn¡ _

_Siguiente pareja: Mikey x Raphael : "Las estrellas" _

_¡Cuídense :DD !_


	5. Las estrellas pensamientos de Mikey

_¡Espero y les guste¡ _

_Será MUY corto lo siento :c ahora mi mente esta mala :c mi kokoro se rompe uwu pero en fin esto lo hice en el camino a casa :DD – carro plz-  
Prometo a todas que le gusta esta pareja hacerle un fanfic con lemon xD pero será pa la próxima uwu xDD_

_[Últimos capítulos XDD] _

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios si fueran mia seria rica y dominaría el mundo! Pero con amor uwu 3 **_

_**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~  
**_  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_**Tituló**__: Las estrellas [pequeños pensamientos]  
__**Pareja**__: Mikey x Rapha_

_Era hermoso, tan hermoso quería verlo por siempre y ahora._

_Siempre con esa luna, obscura noche y lo más importantes Las estrellas_

_!Le encantaba ¡ lo admitía, estar solo era genial y más aún si recordaba a su hermano Enojón _

_Esos momentos que vivieron juntos_

_Uno de sus favoritos era cuando le tiro la tarta de pastel!En su cumpleaños¡ o aquella vez que encontraron unas cucarachas bebés para que el mayor por poco y se fuera a México! ! O cuando por accidentalmente mando al mayor a Brasil_

_Empezó a reír pues nunca jamás quería olvidar esos momentos ni al Peli-rojo que eran su gran tesoro_

_En un susurro comentó:_

_"Quisiera que mi amor fuera una estrella...para poder brillar junta a él, y aunque se apague, eso no pasará...porque yo sé que pasará más de millones de años..." Las clases de Donnie le dieron una gran inspiración y más por su Peli-rojo favorito_

_Él lo amaba y punto ¿no? Así fuera su estrella favorita..._

_Se fue directo al cuarto de Rapha, entró cuidadosamente._

Para dar un suave beso en la mejilla del mayor e irse no sin antes de desear buenas noches a su amor...

_Él lo amaba pero ¿El a Mikey? No lo quería saber pues sabía muy bien que le rompería su corazón y prefería no lamentar...  
__**  
**_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

_Pequeños pensamientos de mikey uwu ¡Ha dicho¡ (¿?) _

_Siguiente pareja: Rapha x Leo: Pedir perdón [lemon huehuehuehuehuehue :v ] ¡Adios¡ _


	6. Ganar Lemon xD

_!Holo¡ ¿como estan? me extrañaron XD?_  
_No tengo excusas asi que me pueden matar o violar XDD -lo ultimo ño- En fin Espero y les guste este "Lemon" mañana tendr despues de eso supongo que estara en "HIATUS" lo siento pero luego les respondo el por que n.n/ _

_**Jackeline762: **__corto lo se C: pero estaba triste asi que perdona! aun así gracias por leer uwu _

_**Sara Mury 11: **__!Besos por haya tambien¡ espero que mi pareja no este celosa (?) xDDD na mentira y aqui esa el capitulo!_

_**Akirakey Dann Kesseki Tsuki : **__!Bienvenida¡ a este mugroso fanfic XDD espero y te gusten TODOS x3 rapha es el pervertido del grupo uwu y mikey el tierno :o (?) y buenas noches,tardes o mañana XDDD _

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertencen,al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios,si fuera así leo estara en mi cama :o y bien sexy XDD **_

_**ADVERTENCIA: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE "LEMON" (Relaciones sexuales) si bien no te gusta favor de esperar el otro o salir de esto,te agradeceria bastante si no comentaras con groserias o con "asco" del yaoi (chico x chico) si te gusta !Bienvenida al pariso XDD¡ ok,no **_  
**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

**Pareja: Rapha x Leo**  
**Titulo: Ganar **

_**Tal vez el podría ganar ¿no? Si tal vez le gane Por ser el líder o por que es "el favorito de su Sensei" tal vez tenga una buena imagen mejor que la de el **_

Pero por las noches...todo cambia a su al rededor. Primero se besan con un suave poder de un dulce y tierno beso pero el quería sabía cuantas noches llevaban haciendo aquello,pero su corazón latia diferente.

-Ah~ rapha .- Gimio el mayor por el cambio de ese suave beso a uno por una gran pasió menor al escuchar a su hermano mayor,sentia que aquellos gemidos eran su adicción.

_**Podría ser mejor que el **_

Termino el beso,para quitar esa maldita camisa color azul que no dejaba enseñar el cuerpo de su empezar dar besos por las mejillas,y terminar dando besos por el cuello,mordiendo y lamiendo era lo que hacia en el cuello de su hermano:quería que todo el mundo se diera cuenta de que el era suyo y de nadie má dientes de su hermano lo atrapaban,alteraban su sentidos.

_**Puede tener un aspecto bondadoso y relajante**_

Paso por su abdomen lamiendo, y pasar a uno de sus lugares favoritos; los pezones .Los toco lamiendo y jugueteando con ello con una mano los tocaba delicadamente para no lastimar asu hermano.

-Ah~ ra...rapha...-Gimio nueva mente con pasión e excitación

_**Tendrá toda la confianza de las personas**_

Se quito igual su camisa para pasar mas abajo de las con cuidado el pantalón para acariciar ese lugar que solo el exploró

_**Tal vez sea amable y gentil**_

-Ra...Rapha...!Haz-Hazlo de una maldita vez!.- un excitado Leonardo comentó,el tiempo que habia pasado era un gran sufrimiento para el.

Sin reclamar bajo la ropa interior y lamió profundamente el sexo de su hermano

_**Es como una salvación para sus hermanos...**_

Cuándo término de lamer,lo masturbo mientras metía el primer dedo adentro de su hermano dejando un leo con un gran dolor en él. Metió el segundó poco después del primer dedo. Luego de ver a su hermano con placer,se bajo los pantalones y la ropa interior

-¿Puedo,leo?.- preguntó el de ojos color jade a pesar de que tenia la aprobación del peli-negro igual le encantaba verlo sufrir.

_**No entiende como ÉL**_

_**Puede contra aquel~ **_

-Si...i...idiota!.- un muy notorio sonrojo se notaba en el mayor,siempre le encantaba ver así a su hermano,admiraba cada parte del peli-negro.

Sin obtener una respuesta,el joven líder grito de dolor al saber que su hermano entró en el

-Igual lo iba hacer si decías que no..-Susurro con una voz feroz y burlona

-Ca...callate

-tu no ~ .-Al principio fue lento pero viendo que la mirada de su lider pedía más decidió ir más rápido ,callando los gemidos de su líder con los primeros besos de su propia noche

_**Pero nunca...**_

Sudor y placer se encontraban en esa habitación,Sus besos,Abrazos y Su pasión tan ardiente,...

Estaban al clímax,cuando llegaron aquello gimieron el nombre del otro

-Ah~ Rapha/ Ah~ Leo...gritaron al mismo tiempo para quedar rendidos en la cama,un último beso hizo que terminara esa magnifica noche

_**Puede ganar en todo no importa si se pelean pero nunca ganaba en esas noches tan cálidas y llenas que solo el sabe que Leo se rinde tan fácilmente,podria hasta respetarlo,podria hasta darle todo el mundo para él.**_

_**Que bueno es ganar contra él...**_

_**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**_

_Asco de Lemon Dx soy nueva dejenme (?) ando chida XDDD ¡Hasta luego! [PD:Muy occ´] uvu_

_Siguiente pareja: Leo x Donnie Titulo: Los Celos _

_Rewies! :3 _


	7. Los Celos

_¡Hola que hace? Esperemos que nada y list para leer x3 _

_Bien, perdón si la historia es tonta o triste o los haya echo enojar etc. Me gusta escribir pero ahora estoy jodida mente nerviosa porque entro a una nueva escuela ToT extrañare a la vieja pero en fin~ Creo que en los primeros días no podre actualizar rápido, a no ser que el Lunes no nos dejen bendita tarea, sí no nos dejan actualizare dos. _

_Por ahora dejo uno- soy como German, prometo 3 pero actualizo 1 xd- Bien solo aviso por eso, esperó y mañana escriba a lo mucho dos al igual que mi nueva historia "La luz en ti" Lean si les gusta, de Rapha x Mikey _

_**sesshoxcris**_: _¡Hola¡ jaja una pervertida en mi fanfic? No me sorprende, estamos en confianza XD tranquila, si mueres prometo…prometo…prometo…dejar caer a Arturito Dx –espera, ¿Qué?- En fin espero y te guste este "emocionante" drabble uvu_

_**Jackeline762**_: _Jaja, ¿ves? Les dije que les daría una bendita duda, hasta yo misma me pregunto el __**"pero qué carajo escribí?"**__ jajá, descuida, en este fanfic me gustaría hacer uno para tu pareja favorita, pero por desgracia mía no aprendo o no me gusta escribir lemon, pero la inspiración llega y te prometo tu lemon, en este fanfic u otro pero te lo a seguro amiga __  
_  
_**Lili-lilium15**_: _Perdón por la bendita ortografía… oi ¿eres nueva en mi fic? Ne~ huelo a que eres una nueva :B así que….!Bienvenida a este mugroso fic ¡ espero y te agrade TODOS los capítulos jaja :DD y lo de la violación… No duro plz (?) jajá mentira, intento seguirle lo más pronto antes del lunes, pero mi imaginación no llega hasta la noche, y en la noche mi madre me quita mis cosas electrónicas pero intentare hacerlo lo más rápido posible ___

_**Sara Mury 11**__: eso me pasaba con el otro lemon jajá XD me empecé a sonrojar demasiado que hasta mi madre pensó que estaba enferma XDD y como ella sabe que me gusta el yaoi pero me prohíbe ver el hard,le escondo de todo jaja. Besos y abrazotes de koala, Lorena :33  
_  
_**lucia-nami 14**_: _Que bueno que te haya gustado *u*, muy pronto (si puedo y no me muero de la vergüenza y mi madre no lo sospecha) Te lo pondré cariño ;) espero y te guste este drabble_.

_**Maria the turtle23**_: _¡Bienvenida a este mugroso pero favorable fanfic ¡! __**.-no nos hacemos cargo de las hemorragias ¿ok?-**__ Y gracias y pronto actualizare tus parejas favoritas _

_**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios Si fuera mío no sería apta para niños XDD**_

Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~

**O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O**

_**Pareja: **__Donnie x Leo__**  
Título: **__Los celos_

**P.O.V DONNIE **

Recuerdo que esos sonidos se escuchaban solo en mi cuarto, creí que mikey vendría a preguntar que eran esos, pero no fue así. ¿Se preguntan qué es lo que se escuchaba? Gemidos, si, gemidos, nada más que eso.

Y de seguro vendría del cuarto de leo, no sé qué sentía ante aquello, púes sabía que no me gustaba pero...lo del beso...que me había dado…Fue...fue...

-Oye, Don.- Me sobre salte y voltee a la puerta y vi que era Mikey.

-¿Qué pasa mikey?.-Pregunte preocupado, estaba pensando lo de ayer que sin querer no escuche a mikey entrar.

-¿Qué les pasa a Rafa y Leo? .- me pregunto con inocencia, yo me puse rojo de la vergüenza por lo de ayer, qué incluso, ignoré a leo y rafa pero...¿!Por qué lo hice?¡

-Em...por...por...¿por qué lo preguntas?.- volví a mirar lo que estaba construyendo, por suerte mikey no le importaba mis caras que hacía, eran normal de él.

-Solo que...Leo desvía la mirada hacia rafa y rafa lo ve tan raro...Además leo no puede entrenar, eso me dijo.- Dijo sentándose a un lado de mi cama.- ¿Qué les pasa a los dos? nos ignoran donnie! .-Exclamo mirando el techo.

-No...No lo sé mikey, es cosa de ellos.- le respondí con lo más normal que pudiera.

-Hm...Me siento mal...-dijo susurrando con tristeza.- oye ,don...¿te puedo contar un secreto? .- se dirigió hacia mí y me miro

-Claro ¿de qué trata tu secreto?.- Lo mire al igual que él lo hico conmigo.

-Mira...-se vio nervioso, creó que tenía miedo pero ¿por qué? .- Me gusta...un chico...

Me sorprendí, hasta me emocione, pero no podía gritar _**"igual te amo"**_ por qué no sabía quién era ese chico.

-wow mikey y ¿quién es él?

-Rapha...-Con eso, mi corazón se puso del asco, creí que en este mundo nadie podría hasta matarte, pero mikey lo hizo con mi corazón.

Quería gritar, llorar, y confesar pero me negué y di una sonrisa falsa y con una voz motona le conteste:

-Qué bueno que te guste, harían una hermosa pareja.- Vi una sonrisa por parte de su hermoso rostro, podría romper la cara de rapha y matarlo...pero no podía

-Me alegra que me entiendas, donnie.- me dio un suave beso en la mejilla, con un leve sonrojo me lo dio y se fue.- oye, ¿vienes a comer? te preparare algo donnie .- dio una última sonrisa y espero en la puerta.

Me levante de lo más normal, pero en mi interior quise llorar hasta morir. Llegamos y los encontramos, al infeliz y a Leonardo, ya sentados y sin mirarse.

Mikey preparo para mí y para él unos ricos sándwiches, y yo serví jugo de naranja nos sentamos con los otros a comer en pleno silencio. Terminamos y fuimos directo a entrenar (con un pobre dolorido Leo)

Me toco pelear con él, fui suave aunque perdí contra mi hermano mayor. Pero todavía no logro saber el por qué me siento así junto a él, ¿qué es lo que me pasa? no lo sabía.

-¿Qué te pasa Donnie? .-Dijo leo preocupado dejando de pelear contra a mi

-¿A ti que te pasa? .- Dije enojado, no soportaba ver miradas estúpidas entre él y rafa, era como si quisieran provocarme.

-¿Estas bien?.- Volvió a preguntar sin saber cómo me siento, dejé mí bō. y me fui enojado.-

-no lo estoy y me importa un carajo si tú y rafa pasaron una buena velada.- ¿Pero que dije? pues grite eso con sumo enojo y odio, sin saber las consecuencias, eh tenido un mal día como para estar de buenas con todos.

Me encerré en mi cuarto y empecé a llorar.

Primero su noche, luego esos sentimientos raros por leo, y final mente el secreto de amor de mikey ¿Por qué el mundo conspiraba para que no fuera feliz? ¿Por qué me siento así?

Recordé algo, fui grosero, ignoré a rafa y a leo, odiaba sus caras a pesar de que no me involucraba en nada...lo que significa...que estaba...

_**Celoso...  
**_**  
O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O**

Siguiente pareja: Donnie x Mikey [posible lemon, si tengo inspiración, lo siento si no lo tiene uwu] Título: EL rechazo [gomen Dx]

¿Criticas? ¿Opiniones? ¿Ji tomatazos? ¿Dudas? ¿Tienen idea para su pareja favorita? ¡Adeltante, hasta luego -3-/ ! 


	8. El Rechazo

****_**Marialis Collazo:**__Holo! Igual amaría a alguien como Donnie enojado 3 pero bueno los natos viven en esta tierra uwu nadie guapo D: pero en fin tu petición será para la siguiente Chapter, ;)_

_**Marcela-Hawk**_**: **_Hm…yo tengo la idea de poner solo "lime" porque eso de Lemon…no me suena es decir no me da en mi estilo XD pero me habían pedido uno así y decidiré hacer Un one-shot tal vez aquí o en otro fanfic :3 y gracias por leer en fanfic uwu que bueno que te guste :D . PD: ame tu imagen 3 añañañañañañ esos recuerdos del capítulo llegaron a mi corazón 3_

****_**Maria the turtle23**_**: **_eue lo tendré en cuenta (¿) okno pero espero tener tiempo, y que cuando toque esta pareja lo pueda poner __ tal vez no ahora pero si no puedo en este, entonces será en otro fanfic, te avisare si hago otro :DD y gracias por leer! O y lo de eso ¿quieres a Donnie Uke y Mikey Seme? O ¿Cómo? Soy muy tonta XD aún sigo pensando ewe _

**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios todos los derechos para ellos.**

**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~**

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

Mikey x Raphael.

"EL rechazo"

¿Cómo ocurrió esto?" la misma pregunta que se hacía Donatello.

Cosas pasaron…Por ejemplo el puñetazo que le dio a Raphael, o las lagrimas de Mikey o Leonardo Accidental mente diciendo la verdad entre Rapha y El. No se podía decir con claridad que todo esto se hico en un embrollo.

Todo empezó en el hermoso y cálido día, una nueva mañana…que sería la más vieja y horrible para los cuatro…

_FLASH BACK _

_El sol se había asomado por las mañanas, el joven Rubio estaba decidido: Se iba a declarar a su gruñón pero lindo Raphael. No aguantaba las dudas y ganas que decidió levantarse tan madrugada, en la cocina estaba el preparando el desayuno para los 4...o mejor dicho 5 con su Sensei. Terminado el desayuno decidió poner los 5 platos en la mesa con todo y rica comida que apenas él pudo aprender, esperando 5 segundos para que vinieran sus hermanos…_

_**1….2….3…4….5….-**__ Suspiro el rubio quien vio a la primera persona: Su sensei, quien no le dijo nada solo un "buenos días" y se fue de ahí, algo típico de su padre._

_Después le siguió Leonardo ya todo bañado, con su cabello un poco goteando agua quien dio un gracias y se sentó en una de las sillas para comenzar a desayunar el rico plato que dejo su hermano menor._

_Llego Donnie dando una sonrisa cálida a su hermano, una pequeña plática entre ellos para dar inicio a su desayuno._

_Y por último se encontró con su amor, mejor dicho su hermano quien llegaba de mal humor, algo que vio es que miraba con tal enojo a Leonardo quien este último lo evitaba sintiendo que lo ignoraba, no sabía el por qué pero no quería estropearlo. Rapha dio unas gracias amargamente._

_Él fue el último que desayuno, aquél silencio que lo volvía loco, púes él era de muchas palabras a veces tontas e interesantes…pero más la primera._

_Cada quien miraba a otro lado, rapha por la mesa moviendo sus pies como si fuera niño pequeño, Leo miraba solo su plato y su bebida, ignorando a todos como si estuviera viviendo en sus pensamientos y por ultimo Donnie quien este estaba normal, sólo murmuraba cosas sin sentido, debe ser su horario…o lo que haría en este día._

_Era lo que veía el menor ¿Qué les pasaba? Era algo normal que los cuatro se levantaran alegres o hablando de lo que harían este día, aunque rapha siempre perseguía a Leo, no entendía el por qué…_

"_**auch"**__ se escuchó, mirando al peli-negro quien se veía enojado, muy poco común de él._

"_**¿sucede algo, leo?**__" dijo rapha, con una gran sonrisa pero su voz decía odio._

"_**No lo sé**__" es lo que digo leo para luego seguir comiendo lo que quedaba, eso enojo a Rapha quien se paró y dejo su desayuno…o el plato vacío con el vaso, para luego lavarlo._

"_**Tsk…no sabes cuando algo paso en la noche y gritaste algún nombre quien no era de la persona que lo hacías?**__ "Callo la boca de Leonardo, los ojos del banda azul se abrieron de golpe, ¿tan atrevido era su hermano? Eso lo hico enojar, se tragó su desayuno quien dejo el plato vacío…_

"…" _no dijo nada el mayor, sólo dejo su plato y vaso aun lado del fregadero, esperando a que su "hermano" terminara, en un susurro solo para el de color jade le digo "__**cállate**__" con una voz tan fría que hico reír al gruñón._

"_**¿Por qué no se lo decimos?, así sabrán lo que su líder comenta mientras hace cosas con una persona…**__" comento con desafío, se hartaba de su hermano y no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil, quería darle de su propia medicina. _

_Todos se callaron, Don y Mikey decidieron ignorar pues creían que era otro juego más de sus hermanos._

_Todos habían terminado de desayunar y lavar sus mismos platos para seguir o iniciar su entrenamiento, en ese entonces Raphael ni Leonardo se miraban se ignoraban entre si…_

_Ya luego, tenían tiempo para hacer lo que quieran, por la parte de leo solo agarró un libro y se fue a la sala, donnie se fue junto a leo en la sala, sólo ver la televisión. Y mikey llevo a otro lado a Rapha, según el a invitarle un helado._

_Ya iban llegando a las alcantarillas, cuando de pronto mikey dejo de caminar; era ahora o nunca._

"_**Ra…Raphael ¿podrías…e-esperar un…po-poco…?**__" el rubio estaba nervioso dejando atrás de su espalda una pequeña caja de chocolates._

"_**¿Qué sucede Mikey?**__" suspiro el peli-rojo quien estaba a una distancia del menor, esperando la respuesta._

"_**es algo serio….Raphael…**__" Algo impresiono a Rapha y era que Mikey se tomaba el tiempo hablando como leo, tan serio y realista o eso el creía._

"_**es…está bien…te escucho**__" pudo decir rapha pues su impresión lo dejo sin hablar.._

"_**Sé que eres mi hermano, no de sangre, tu y yo nacimos juntos, en esos días nos tratábamos como hermanos, tú me molestabas y yo te hacia bromas, después crecimos y nos dimos cuenta que nos tratábamos como amigos…**__" dio una pausa, él menor sentía que debía parar pero no podía, su cuerpo y mente le negaba. "__**Y…ahora…siento que tu…y…yo…somos más que amigos…eso creo yo…**__" _

_Rapha no digo nada, sólo se quedó plasmado por ver y escuchar lo que digo mikey, mirando como los brazos del rubio daba una caja envuelta en papel rojo con moño igual que el fondo. No dijo nada más pues el menor dio un suave pero nervioso beso en los labios del mayor._

_Eran cálido, tan suave esos labios carnosos de mikey, tan húmedos por la presión de su Confesión, pero sentía que esos labios, mente, cuerpo y corazón no era suyo, además estaba enamorado de otra persona… _

_Termino el beso, al igual que la distancia, el peli-rojo tenía ganar de aceptar pero su corazón impedía esas palabras o acción._

"_**mira…Mikey…**__" Empezó hablar el mayor, con dificultad pensando en palabras que no dañara el corazón de su hermano..." __**como dijiste, somos hermanos, no podemos ser algo más, además me gusta otra persona…**__" lo único que dijo, miro a los ojos de mikey, que estos estaban llenos de lágrimas, no le sorprendía pues era su primera confección y de seguro su primer amor. _

"_**¿pero quién es esa persona?**__" ese susurro puso nervioso al Mayor, no quería decir el culpable de las lágrimas del Rubio, sus hermoso ojos azules ahora era mar de lágrimas. Simplemente no podía más, se fue corriendo hasta su casa, seguido por rapha._

_Llegaron y el rubio se encerró en su habitación llorando en su cama boca abajo. Rapha solo se quedó mirando las escaleras, pensado que hacer._

"_**¿Qué le hiciste Raphael?**__" al principio, el de ojos jade pensó que era Leonardo, pero su impresión nueva mente le afecto, Era Donnie que se había parado e intentaba hablar común._

"_**¿A ti que te importa?"**__ exclamo el peli-rojo_

"_**ME IMPORTA DEMASIADO ¡! "**__Grito el de banda morada, impresiono a Leonardo quien se paró viendo la pelea esperando para meterse entre ellos._

"_**etto…no ocurrió nada"**__ susurro Raphael…"__**mikey….se confeso…pero…el no entendio mis palabras y empezó a llorar…al principio me beso pero…y**__-"no pudo terminar sus palabras, púes un gran puñetazo de Donnie llegó a su mejilla, sangré por la nariz salía por el de banda roja.- __**"¿Qué mierda te pasa?" **_

"_**eso te pasa por romper los sentimientos de mikey"**__ gruño Donnie quien quería dar otro golpe a rapha, pero una mano sostuvo su brazo y era Leonardo. __**"Suéltame"**__ dijo donnie._

"_**no, fue suficiente por hoy don. Creo mejor que hablemos con Mike-"**__dijo Leonardo_

"_**si claro, ¿para qué te acostaras con Raphael otra vez verdad?"**__ dijo sin pensar donnie, quien vio a rapha y leo impresionados._

"_**¿de que hablas?"**__ mintió Raphael _

"_**¿Cómo que de hablo? Esto es más que un juego de niños, ustedes andan metiéndose bajo las sabanas…mientras mikey anda enamorado de un idiota.."**_

"_**EL IDIOTA ES EL ESTU…PENDO DE TU HERMANO! QUIEN GRITO TU PUT…..DRIDO NOMBRE JUSTO EN EL CLIMAX!" **__eso helo a leo y donnie, Viendo el error que cometió, escucho una puerta semi-abierta viendo de lejos al rubio, impresionado por las palabras del banda roja y morada._

"_**¿es…es verdad…leo…?"**__ a medio sollozos dijo mikey._

"_**en…en realidad…no! Solo fue una vez que lo hicimos!"**_

_**¿Eh?**__ Dijo mikey _

"_**QUIERO DECIR LA SEGUNDA ¿ o la tercera? ES DECIR que…es mentira que dije el nombre de rapha…fue el de donnie. ESPERA era al revés…NO ES CIERTO"**__ comento nervioso leo perdiéndose entre mentir o decir la verdad. Se escuchó una puerta cerrando con firmeza, y luego nueva mente los sollozos empezaron.._

_Los tres se callaron por momentos, sin darse cuenta leo tenia lágrimas en los ojos, suponía que también estaba mal, por la verdad ante donnie.._

"_**leo…"**__ dijeron los dos, pues leo se limpió las lágrimas, y sonrió _

"_**dejémoslo solo, es mejor que se desahogue un poco a solas, mañana arreglamos el asunto, por ahora es suficiente…"**__ en su voz se escuchaba apagada. __**"Rapha, vamos a curarte ese golpe y la sangre"**__ comento para irse por el botiquín dejando solos al de banda roja y morada._

"_**¿es…es cierto rapha? O solo era de broma?"**__ preguntó el castaño_

"_**es verdad…le gustas…pero se dio cuenta que te gusta mikey…"**__ dio un suspiro de tristeza para luego irse con leo sin hablar de nada solo en silencio curando las heridas o golpes y sangrado._

_Una gran duda recorría en Donnie ¿Qué le pasaba? De un lado para el otro tenía una sonrisa pero después se cambiaba…._

_Mikey quien estaba en su cuarto, no quería salir, no ahora y no quisiera nunca. Sentía que debía morir, pero sus sollozos lo hicieron dormir, no sabía que hacer mañana pues la verdad estaba revelada y ahora ¿Qué iba hacer?_

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

_Siguiente pareja: Raphael x Leonardo  
Título: EL enfermo .. _

_Rewies QwQ que ayudan a inspirar ¿alguien tiene una petición, antes de que se termine el fanfic? ADELANTE SON RESIVIDAS: DD _


	9. El enfermo

**WakaiSenshi** : _!Holo¡ es un gusto que te encante el capitulo jeje :3 y que pena por lo de Mikey y leo,se me rompía el corazón [o los dedos de tanto aplastar mis manos en la computadora (?)] por escribir eso :c Bueno,leyendo el capitulo creo que aclararía tu duda jeje, y quería poner un final alternativo pero ¡HE! ustedes lo leen,dejare que ustedes elijan por quien se queda con quien :3 gomen por la idea de la cita,pero me diste una día para un en otro fanfic de rapha x leo e.e y no hay problema por ser romántica :3 ! a mi no se me sale,pero todos salen corriendo cuando soy romántica :c jeje xD_

**Maria del turtle23 **: _No llore,que si no yo lloro! y tal vez termine la pareja con eso ¬w¬ solo quiero ver si están de acuerdo todos~_

**Marcela-Hawk **: _sjndnjfdn si habra lemon~ solo que estará con Donnie x Mikey ¬w¬ y rapha es así (?) lo queremos tal y como es,pero juro que le mando una plancha bien encendida en su cara jaja. Y ahora recuerdo su mutuacion de Tim...Chale,no se que ah pasado en la Serie,no tengo cablevision y encima en el canal 5 repiten los capítulos de la temporada 1,como si fuera solo esa :C por eso sufro de spolier uwu_

**Lili-lilium15 **: _WTF?¡ entendí lo primero pero lo ultimo me quede con cara de "necesito darse su shaoi c: " jaja,soy malota que no voy a la escuela y ando actualizando por la tarde :D jajajaja_

**Jackeline762 **_: WOOOO! reto cumplido: Drama :"D ok,ya gomene por lo de Mikey UnU Pero muy pronto sera feliz...y calientito e.e -que?¡-_

**Sara Mury 11 **: _Ni yo se quien se quedara con quien D: jajajaja a todos les pasa lo de la olla . por eso mi mama no me deja a cargo de la de los frigoles :C jaja aquí esta el capitulo y es un alivio que te guste ;9!_

**Marialis Collazo**: _No hay por que cariño *u*/ mi mente se pudre por las matematicas y ciencias, que se me olvida que escribir D: me has salvado estoy agradecida :3 y espero que te guste tanto :3~_

_**¡!Gracias por sus Rewies! me inspiran demasiado :3¡! **_

**ADVERTENCIA: Este One-shot contiene "Lime" (es decir,insinuación de un poco de lemon) Si a ti no te gusta el lime,te recomiendo que llegues hasta al final de capitulo,me salvarías de no tener que estar borrando o denunciando a personas que no saben respetar. Al igual de lo que dije, es "YAOI" (Chico x Chico,Hombre x Hombre) Si a ti no te gusta,favor de retirarte,si te gusta,seria un placer que leyeras lo que esta a continuación.**

**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~**

**O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.**

El enfermo:

Llevaban una semana sin hablarse,los cuatro seguían sus propias nubes; Cada quien por su lado.

El peli-negro dejo de dirigir palabras a sus hermanos,no comía bien,estaba débil.

De la nada se enfermo.

-Hijo mio,deja de entrenar t,ve a descansar.-Comento su padre,mirando desde la puerta de la sala de entrenamiento a su hijo.-Tienes fiebre,ve a tu cuarto.

-Pero sensei yo-

-Es una orden.-dio una mirada enojada,aún cuando estaba hablando tranquilo.

-Esta bien...-Suspiro el de banda azul,quien no podía negar a una Orden de su sensei.-Pero solo por hoy...

-Esta bien,ve a tu cuarto.-Dio una sonrisa para luego irse de la sala de entrenamiento.

Cuando se fue,se quedo parado leonardo,pensando en si hacerle caso o final,se dijo así mismo que si .

Cuando llego a su cuarto,que era no muy grande solo tenia lo necesitado: Un armario,cama con sabanas azules,al igual que la pintura y un escritorio con una computadora,libretas de dibujo,lapices,colores y no podemos olvidar póster de su programa favorito...

Camino lenta mente a su cama,quería descansar,nadie le haría la vida o las horas imposible. Por primera vez en su vida iba a descansar.

Pero no todo sale como el quiere.

-"¿puedo pasar?".-Se escucho la voz de Raphael, ni el mismo pensaba que era la persona que menos quería ver, aun así debe ser amable con el, después de todo camino hasta su cuarto.

-Pasa...-Dijo en un tono aburrido,ya para cuando lo dijo entro su hermano con sus medicinas,agua, y desayuno que el mismo había echo para su enfermo hermano.

-Hola...hermano.- Lo escucho en un tono ¿tímido? como no estarlo después de esos días...

-Hola raphael.- Comento serio el mayor,aun seguía enojado por los "secretos" que supuesta mente deberían de estar en secreto.

-¿Sigues enojado? .- Cerro la puerta del cuarto de su hermano, y fue directo hacia el mayor, cuando fue hasta al peli-negro se dio cuenta de la cara que decía "¿tu que crees?" .- Sabes que lo siento hermano...-Sintió lastima por lo ocurrido

-No te puedo perdonar! hasta que tu ten- .- El joven líder tosió un poco,maldita su enfermedad por no poder gritar a su hermano.

-Vale,vale ...Mejor no grites o se te va la voz...- Se escucho preocupado el peli-rojo quien abrió las pastillas y dio una a su hermano con el vaso de agua.- Sensei me dio estas pastillas para que puedas mejorar.- Su hermano agarro el vaso y la pastilla viendo que el menor se sentó en la orilla para ver mejor a su hermano recostado en la cama.-

El joven líder se paso la pastilla junto el agua, vio que poco a poco podría salir con la suya por esa bendita pastilla aunque para el mayor,sabia asqueroso pero no lo iba a gritar ni hablar por el simple echo de que su hermano estaba allí.

Dejo el agua aun lado donde estaba su pequeño mueble. Volteo y se incomodo por la mirada de su hermano,sentía que lo comería con una simple mirada.

-Gracias Rapha...-Susurro mirando a su hermano ya sonrojado.

-Lo siento leo...en verdad,perdóname no...no sabia que iba a salir con esto...p-prometo no...no...-suspiro para verlo con un brillo en sus ojos.- prometo que te cuidare y tratare de hablar con mikey...

-Tranquilo...te perdono...hablare con Donnie...-Sonrió el oji-azul quien vio a su hermano con una sonrisa sincera.

-Por ahora...¿seguimos como estábamos antes?.- Pregunto acercándose a leonardo.

-¿Tu que crees? .- Contesto el mayor,viendo el limite que sus propias narices dejaban para respirar,viendo de cerca ese color jade que le encantaba,ese olor que lo embriagaba y lo ponía como su droga favorita.

El mayor, puso sus dos brazos alrededor del cuello del menor,quien ya estaba encima del enfermo.

-¿Sellado con un beso? o...¿algo más?.- Comento en un tono de lujuria el menor quien ya hacia sus brazos en la cadera del mayor.-

-¿y si sales enfermo? .- Se preocupo un poco el líder,aun así seguía su sonrisa seductora al igual que su voz.

-Me da igual,con tal de tenerte en mis brazos jadeando,todo va bien.- Vio la mirada de leonardo que estaba como el color rojizo de su hermano .

Los dos jóvenes empezaron a besarse con suma pasión que no pudieron revelar por esa pequeña discusión de esos días. Sus lenguas se unieron poco a poco danzando en su propio amor.

Cada uno se quitaba la ropa del otro, las miradas se llenaban más de pasión y no solo por estar casi desnudos si no por encontrarse nueva mente otra vez.

Leo a adorno en su boca un condón para empezar con la verdadera fiesta de los dos.

...

"¡Achu!" exclamo Raphael que estaba envuelto en una cobija tomando chocolate caliente que leonardo le hizo para el.

"Te dije que te enfermarías" miro a rapha con suma molestia por estar enfermo con el y por tener ese dolor entre sus piernas.

"No me arrepiento de nada jajaajajaja !Achu¡" estornudo dando un suave beso a su hermano mayor.

El otro lo correspondía para seguir cuidando a su hermano de sus labios y de su enfermedad.

¿end?

_**O. ..O.O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.O.**_

_**Siguiente pareja: Leonador x Donnie "¿es el fin,cierto?"**_

_**N/A: De vuelta al fanfic :"D para mi,que lo del grito de independencia,me ah salvado de la escuela,ahora podre terminar el fanfic *u* che,gomen por no estar pero ya lo aclare en el otro fanfic :3 .**_

_**Como dije,no pienso abandonar mis fanfic´s por que se me hace triste ver que una autora se echa para atrás por no seguir o no tener ideas en su valioso fic,y encima deja con tristeza,enojo o suspenso a las personas que leen esos fanfic´s.**_

_**Gracias por todo,solo 3 capítulos y estarán libres de leer otra cosa (?) jaja xD**_

_**¿Criticas? ¿opiniones? ¿ji tomatazos? ¿pañuelos? ¿pollo? ¿rewies? !ADELANTE¡ todo comentario es bienvenido si es que tiene respeto ~**_


	10. Es el fin ¿cierto?

**disclamer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertencen,al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios**  
**Leer no da cáncer a los ojos~ **  
**Siguiente pareja: Donnie x Mikey "El deseo del amor" **

**O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O..O.O.O.O.O.O.**

_¿Es el fin,cierto?_

_**en la multitud vi **_  
_**la causa de mi sueños nunca terminan **_  
_**No pensé que nos encontraríamos aquí **_  
_**¿Qué expresión debo hacer? **_

_Volteo la mirada,desviando de tus ojos color café ¿tan triste y decepcionado estaba de usted? sabiendo la verdad, que tu y yo no seriamos para nada real._

_**La mano que yo agarré**_  
_**Temblaba ligeramente **_  
_**"Este es el final" **_  
_**"No" te digo yo "Por favor, no desaparecerá"**_

_me encontré llorando firmemente ante tu hombro,jamas creí que eras capaz de haber echo daño a tu propio hermano_

_**Hey, mira, como yo pensaba**_  
_**Mi pecho siente la luz,**_  
_**Mis sentimientos se volvieron salvajes **_  
_**Siento que me he ser aplastado**_

_Besaste mis dos mejillas que ya hacían sonrojadas por tu maldita culpa,me aferre más a ti susurrando con voz tan suave "¿por qué?" _

_"Dicen que si lloras más , más fuerte con el tiempo te volverás" la voz serena de mi hermano menor se calentaba con el zumbido de sus palabras. "Pero eso no es verdad,tu solo te destruyes más..." comente_  
_**No puedo,**_  
_**Traer de vuelta el pasado, **_  
_**nunca más **_  
_**Yo sé de aquello... **_

_Trate de levantarme,pero no podía alejarme de el, ¿podría ser el final de este sueño cruel? _

_**Riendo, Riendo,**_  
_**Hasta que mis mejillas **_  
_**comienzan a doler **_

_Poco a poco el me ayudaba a salir del hoyo en el que el me había metido, En su corazón no era nada,solo un ruido._

_**Así que yo,**_  
_**No te traiciono...**_  
_**Como en los Días de ensueño.**_

_"Me gusta Mikey,Eso tu lo sabes" Recordé las palabras que me has dicho,sigo mirando ,atacando y suspirando de tristeza por tu culpa_

_**Todavía, Todavía,**_  
_** incluso ahora...**_  
_**I love you.**_

_Me has robado un beso de mis labios,agarrando con tus dos manos mis mejillas coloradas,pocas lagrimas escurrían de mis ojos. _

_Aquellas palabras...Se quedaran en mis oídos..._

_"Es un placer tenerte como mi hermano ¿usted quiere dejar lo del pasado y seguir la vida como lo eh mencionado?" das una sonrisa confiable y como estúpido que soy...comente..._

_**Incluso si el futuro,**_  
_**serán con nosotros pedazos...**_

_**"-It´s Okay"  
**_


	11. No me acuerdo como se llama XD

_¡! Holo¡! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien ^o^  
Perdón por no estar, pero una palabra: Infierno [escuela]. Tengo examen de Biología, van a firmar los padres del 1* bimestre…bueno ¿Qué querían? _

_Además se me va el avión xd _

_En fin, más adelante les contesto a sus rewiews! ^^u lo cual, no sé si se los mandare en mensaje privado, ya veremos!_

_Por ahora Aquí tengo LA ULTIMA viñeta D: tan rápido pasa el tiempo xD. Tendrá un epilogo y es el fin :c._

_**ADVERTENCIA: Relaciones sexuales [chico x Chico] Si a ti no te gusta, eres homofóbico o que se yo,abstante de mayores de 13 años, si eres un/a machud no pecho pelud (¿) no me culpes si te traumas, no duermes etc. Si te gusta estas cosas, y eres mayor de lo que digo, bienvenid seas a Narnia n.n/! habrá una señal donde indica la "acción" de la historia e.e NO acepto babosadas de nenas XD que se molestan en escribir cosas asi´que en "¿Por qué no viven?" XDD**_

_**Disclaimer: Las tortugas ninjas no me pertenecen, al contrario le pertenecen Nickelodeon Animation Studios. Yo solo creo sueños imaginativos de una anti-social XD**_

_**Leer no da cáncer en los ojos~**_  
_**  
**_

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido, el joven rubio no quería salir de su cuarto, eso, le daba problemas.

Donnie no era del todo sabio sobre aquel afecto del "amor" pero podría jurar que lo que tenía mikey era más grave.

En la noche, Sin darse cuenta, ya estaba en frente de la puerta de su hermano menor. Nervioso toco las puertas más de 2 veces hasta que por fin la voz de mikey se escuchó.

-Adelante...- La voz del menor lo había sorprendido.

-h-hai! .-comento sonrojado con suma dedicación entro mirando que su hermano estaba sentado ¿dibujando? o un intento de aquello.

El rubio lo miro y trato de sonreír, sus garabatos decían todo lo contrario. Había un oso o...un intento de persona con un corazón en añicos. En toda la hoja solo había escrito "quiero morir" eso le daba un gran enojo al mayor.

Mikey se dio cuenta que miraba el dibujo, rápidamente lo quito tratando de ser lo más normal que él puede ser...

-Jajá, ¿s...sabes a que horas son en china? por qué en una revista dic-. - El joven se sorprendió, agarrado de los hombros el mayor lo tumbo con un intento de delicadez en la cama. Cuando se dio cuenta, vio que donnie estaba encima de él mirándolo con enojo.

-¡¿Por qué?¡ .- pregunto con furia.- ¿¡Por qué ?¡ .- ahora con voz más fuerte le pregunto.

-¿de...de qué hablas? .- se sorprendió por el carácter de su hermano.

-¿porque eres así? ¿Que no puedes vivir sin ese estúpido de rafa? .- Le reclamo , su enojo y paciencia hacia que digiera sus secretos.- ¿Que no piensas en otra persona? a alguien quien le gustes no a ese...Tonto arrogante!.- grito

- si piensas en eso ¿a quién crees que le gusto,eh? imposible buscar culpables ¿no lo crees? .- exclamo con tristeza y enojo el menor quien trataba de ver más a su hermano mayor, poniendo los codos en la cama, viendo un poco de cercas.

-¡! A MI IMBECIL ¡! .- grito el mayor, derramando lágrimas, el rubio miro al castaño, se sorprendió por la conducta pero esas palabras lo dejaron temblando.-

-...¿eh?...

-...-suspiro revelando su secreto, agachando la mirada comento.- Yo...no se cuánto tiempo llevo amándote, la verdad es que...No quiero verte como un hermano, ni amigo, ni si quiera primo o esas cosas! te quiero ver como alguien a quien me ames a mi...NO A EL!¡ me gustaría que me abrazaras, besaras y...me gustaría que esas palabras tu ya sean necesarias para seguir viviendo...solo quiero eso...nada más ¿es tanto lo que pido?.- su voz comenzaba a sonar que estaba a punto de llorar.

El menor lo abrazo, sorprendiendo al mayor, el rubio entre el cuello suspiro.

-Lo siento donnie, no lo sabía...quiero...recompensarte...- Susurro con suavidad en el cuello del mayor.

-¡¿A-Ah?! ¿C-Como...? .- ante la delicadeza de la voz de su hermano, no hizo más que tranquilizarse.

-No lo se...-derrumbo ahora a su hermano mayor, el cual se sorprendió por el acto.

-¿qué es lo que harás?...-tenía miedo, eso lo aceptaba.

-Te dije que te recompensaría ¿no? .- sonrió malicioso acostando al mayor, mientras con suma rapidez se quita la camisa que tenía.

**_-¡!Empieza la Acción del "Cuchi Cuchi "¡! -_**

El mayor no dijo nada, pero odiaba estar abajo. El menor empezó dando besos suaves en los labios carnosos del mayor. Él era así, primero empezaba con besos dulces, después con besos románticos y por ultimo con suma pasión, dando a entender que entraba danzando en la lengua del mayor.

El otro intentaba seguirle el paso de sus lenguas, le fue difícil por lo que su hermano tuvo toda la disposición de la boca de donnie.

El beso francés dudo demasiado, era imposible alegar a los amantes, pues ellos dos les gustaban.

Cuando sus pechos comienzan a obstruir, dejaron de besarse y decidieron seguir el siguiente paso.

El rubio poco a poco lamia y debajo chupetones en el cuello del mayor, lo hacía de forma dulce y suave para el castaño. Le quito la camisa a donnie, para ver que ya estaba excitado de los pezones. Jugueteaba con ello, los movía suavemente haciendo gemir al mayor,lo cual admiraba.

Los lamia con dulzura, y amor. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más se calentaba abajo entre los dos.

Los gemidos de donnie los amaba, tan dulces y tímidos. Lamio nuevamente el cuello y dar chupetones por todo el pecho al igual que el cuello.

Poco a poco bajaba, a donnie le dolía bastante en la parte baja al igual que mikey.

El rubio, le quito el pantalón, tocando el pene de su hermano el cual ya estaba erecto. El del igual lo estaba, bajando y subiendo la mano hacia el pene de su hermano, hacia estremecer al mayor, el cual sonrojado no quería ver al menor.

El castaño por más que quería gemía no obstante las sonrisas picaronas del rubio le daba vergüenza y odio.

Cuando vio que donnie deseaba aquello, bajo la ropa interior, y con cuidado lo lamio poco a poco dando más placer al mayor. Entre más tiempo pasaba, más se volvía la intención. Empezó lentamente para luego hacerlo rápido. Los gemidos de donnie se escuchaban por toda la habitación, incluso se podría decir que en toda la "casa" según ellos.

Cuando vio, estaba lleno de semen el cual no desprecio, simplemente lamio tocando todo con su dedo y chuparlo en su boca. La escena éxito demasiado al castaño, el cual pedía con una mirada que entrara en él.

EL rubio se le negocio lo quería tanto, con cuidado metió un dedo en la entrada de su hermano, el cual se estremeció y salieron gotas de agua de sus ojos cristalinos. El menor vio aquello, y con cuidado lamio esas lágrimas para besar a su hermano en los labios.

-Tranquilo donnie, si no quieres aquello no es necesario forzarte, habrá tiempo para todo~.-susurro en el odio del mayor, se sorprendió por la madurez en esa acción de mikey.

-Con...continua.- expreso donnie, el cual recibió un beso de mikey quien estaba feliz por aquello. Sin más que decir movió el dedo poco a poco en donnie. se estremeció pero intento no sacar el dolor que tenía. Entre más recibía el dolor, más se encontraba el placer. Ya cuando vio, le gustaba lo que hacía el menor.

Ahora, ya no era un dedo, sino dos. A pesar de que sintió una lagrima más en sus ojos, le gustaba la idea que tenía el rubio. El menor vio las caras que hacia el mayor, su obra maestra el pensó pues al tener a donnie con cara roja, saliva recorrer en los labios y cerrados sus ojos era una belleza para el, era una pena que no se dio cuenta de aquello.

Quitando los dedos, vio la cara semi-enojada de donnie.

-No hemos terminado don~- comento con malicia, haciendo pensar al castaño lo que iba a pasar, su cara lo decía.

-Idiota! Solo hazlo! .- intento no gritar, aun así su voz rogaba que lo hiciera ahora mismo.

Quitando sus pantalones al igual que la ropa interior, el rubio agarro con cuidado las caderas de donnie, poco a poco entraba en él. Cuando entro, sé espero un poco para que su hermano se acostumbrara.

Ya cuando vio, empezó lenta mente, más sintió que el mayor temblaba del miedo y el placer que tenía. Ahora ya no era lento si no algo medio rápido. El castaño se agarró de las sabanas, y sin querer sus gemidos se oían más que sensual. El rubio besaba el cuello, los labios, la frente y mejillas del castaño. Mientras este, se agarraba de la espalda de su hermano, el cual le daba rasguños por recibir placer y uno que otro chupetón en los hombros.

Vieron que ahora estaban más rápido de lo que estaban. Los gemidos ya no eran de uno, si no de dos. Entre aquellos gemidos se escuchaba una que otra palabra linda para el otro.

Llegaron al clímax, lo cual no querían llegar pues el momento era especial. Ya cuando se dieron cuenta, el menor se vino en él, dando un gemido ultimo del mayor.

Acostados, en la misma cama, llenos de sudor y lujuria decidieron dejar su pequeño "juego" que solo ellos lo harían por amor.

-Te amo donnie.- susurro el menor el cual esperaba la respuesta...

-Yo igual te amo...-un último beso de los dos para llegar la hora de ir a dormir y pensar cómo explicar que los dos eran pareja...

* * *

_**¿Rewiews? ¿Ji-tomatazos? ¿un Inglaterra TwwT? ¿la temporada de Free!ES?¡ ¿tarea que quieran que reprueben por mi culpa? ¿Dudas? ¿Quejas? LAS ACEPTO -3-/ si es que usan el "respeto" **_

_**Epligo: ¿Cómo quedamos? **_


End file.
